Goodbye: A Hermione and Draco Story
by IFeltOnTom
Summary: A break up with Draco has left Hermione devastated. Will she be able to get him back? And if she get's the chance, will she sacrifice her happiness for love?


Author's note: Ok, you guys, this is my first attempt at a one-shot fic. I'm thinking of making a Sequel to it right now, Because I just heard a song that would be sooo easy to write to. And I prefer writing song fics, so ... So tell me what you think, ok? It's going to have a twist at the end ... so see if you can figure it out.  
  
Shipping: Draco/Hermione  
  
Summary: A break up with Draco has left Hermione devastated. Short and to the point. : )  
  
Based on: This story is based on a song called "I wish I wasn't" by Heather Headley. I was listening to it and this kind of popped up. ( The lyrics aren't in order.)  
  
Complaints: damn ...I wish I knew how to upload what I've written and actually KEEP it how I wrote it, with italics and stuff ... but until then for her thoughts I'll just put ''.  
  
*Goodbye:A Hermione and Draco story  
  
"... and he stood at her door with a single rose, so red with love, and the look on his face, you could tell he loved her . . ."  
  
Hermione slammed the book shut, wiping away tears running down her face. Hoping nobody saw her. *'what was wrong with her? She used to love this book with the happy ending she hadn't gotten to yet. Now she hated it, everything that reminded her of him; she hated.' * She buried her head in her arms on the table, she felt so stupid, still crying over something that was over three weeks old now.  
  
She stood abruptly, almost knocking over her chair, but grabbing it just in time. She looked around to see if anybody was watching her, she pushed her chair under the table, and then turned to exit the library as quickly and quietly as possible; leaving the book on the table, she didn't want it anymore.  
  
Hermione walked blindly through the halls, fighting with her tears along the way. She was searching for the exit, so she could go outside and cry in secret. It was in the middle of winter and she didn't have any gloves or a coat on, but she didn't really care, her scarf would suffice. She needed to cry; over him.  
  
All voices were unfamiliar to her, except for one. Hermione stopped in her tracks. She backed up a couple steps to look down a hallway, there she looked upon the owner of the voice in front of Professor McGonagall's class; with *her.* Hermione guessed he had just walked *'her'* to class.  
  
They were standing next to the classroom door holding hands, *'her'* back against the wall. Hermione remembered this; they were smiling and laughing, and talking as if they were in love, much how he and herself had done. Hermione knew she had a nasty look on her face but she didn't care, she was seriously considering using her wand on them both. There she stood, looking like an idiot, in the middle of the hallway, spying on her ex-boyfriend and *'her'*. She knew it was wrong and she really did want to move, but her body wouldn't let her. *'Why couldn't she just get over him? Why could he still hurt her like this? It'd been three weeks, For God's sake!' *  
  
... And there it was...he'd kissed her, one of those, in slow motion kisses, that could break any girl's heart; again. The kiss in reality was a simple peck on the lips, but who knows what they did behind closed doors. Hermione didn't even want to think about it.  
  
'She' hugged him and then walked into the class. Not two moments later, she came out and hugged him again. Hermione was glaring, she couldn't see it, but she knew she was glaring. This time it wasn't in slow motion, 'she' really wasn't letting go. Hermione was taken out of her stupor when two grey-blue eyes connected with her, brown ones. Hermione could feel her face turn a shade of pink, no red. Their eyes stayed connected for a couple seconds more, until he pulled away from 'her'. Hermione's heart began to race, beating at a wild pace in her chest. She turned around sharply, and quickly started rushing down the hall. 'Where's the door, where's the door?' Hermione screamed at herself.  
  
"Hermione!" she heard her name behind her. She picked her pace up, running to the doors, looking for one unlocked.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" he said closer behind her. 'He was going to catch her'.  
  
Hermione broke into a run, turning the doorknobs crazily. Who cares what they opened too, anything would be better than facing 'him.' But they were all locked! She pulled her wand from her robes and lifted her wand and arm above her head, but before she could even get the spell out he'd grabbed her arm.  
  
"Please, Hermione let me talk to you." Hermione twisted her arm out of his grasped and stepped back, the hallway he'd caught her in was dark and deserted, she did not want to be alone with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"W... well ... w......... what?" she choked out; afraid she was going to start crying again. She looked up into his face, and closed her eyes quickly. 'God he was handsome.more handsome than ever.' 'And damn, I love him' she said angry with herself.  
  
"I...I just wanted to talk Hermione, Every time I try to talk to you lately you've been busy, you haven't said a word to me in 3 weeks." Draco said softly.  
  
'Yeah... yeah... I have... I've been reeeal busy, you know with packing and stuff." Hermione said scuffing her feet.  
  
"Oh..." he said biting his bottom lip. " I understand...So, how have you been? You look...What's wrong Hermione? Why are you crying?"  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears as quick as they came, "oh that, no I'm not crying, I uh...I messed up a spell, and my eyes are still really watery." She said wiping at her traitorous eyes again.  
  
"No, seriously Hermione, has somebody hurt you? Was it a guy? 'Cause if it is I swear to..." Draco started.  
  
"You're not my boyfriend Draco, what another guy does to me shouldn't matter to you anymore." Hermione interjected.  
  
"I know, but it does matter. I still feel so protective over you." Draco confessed.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, 'please don't talk like that Draco.' She said silently to herself.  
  
~*~ *Why you wanna hurt me so bad? I believed in you, that's why I'm so mad. Now I'm drowning in disappointment And it's hard for me to even look at you.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco cupped Hermione's chin in his hand. "I still admire you Hermione, and I still think you're beautiful, nobody or nothing can take that away from you."  
  
Hermione put her hand over the back of his. "I still think your beautiful too." She said feeling the warmth of his palm on her face.  
  
Draco laughed "Well it's not very often you see a Malfoy looking less than perfect, you understand?"  
  
Hermione pulled away from him. "Yeah I understand, but even mud bloods have there good days." She snapped.  
  
Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to him, "That's not what I meant and you know that." He said looking her dead in the eyes.  
  
Hermione told herself to say something smart, something that would hurt him, as much as he had hurt her. But all that came out as he placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her even closer to him was "I know."  
  
~*~ *When you touch me my heart melts Everything you did wrong I forgive So you play me, and take advantage Of the love that I feel for you ~*~  
  
"Can I ask you something, Hermione?" Draco said in a whisper, so close to her face.  
  
"Anything." Hermione said focusing on how close his whisper was.  
  
"Have you, got over it? I mean.have you found someone else?" Draco said, bringing Hermione back to reality, harsh, unfair, cruel reality. She hadn't found somebody else, but Draco had...how could she have forgotten? Hermione jumped back away from him, pushing him father away from her. He looked hurt but didn't say anything.  
  
"NO, I haven't found "someone else," Draco; I'm still trying to get over this one guy, who broke my heart a couple weeks ago." Hermione spat out with as much hatred as hurt she felt.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." Draco whispered stepping closer.  
  
"Who said it was you?" Hermione said quickly, stepping back again. Draco stood there for a second and looked like he was about to say something. Before he could reply though, she added "But I see you've "found someone else" how's your little pure blood girlfriend? Exactly what daddy wanted huh? A little Slytherin girl, to carry on the family tradition. Oh yeah, I've seen her around. Pansy? Is that her name? Wow, she looks great! Well, when she doesn't have that disgusted look on her face every time she passes me in the hall."  
  
Hermione watched Draco sigh. "Hermione, please, you have no idea how sorry I am, I made a mistake."  
  
"Oh trust me I know how sorry you are, and you sure did." Hermione said, feeling new tears being born at her eyelids. Hermione caught the door out of the corner of her eye, better head for it before it decides to change again. She took a step back and headed for the door.  
  
Draco caught her arm and twirled her around "Please, I don't want it to end like this. Can we at least be friends then?"  
  
'God she loved him, why was he putting her through this? Why was he doing this to her? '  
  
"No, I never, wanna talk to you again. You can't keep doing this to me, I'm not going to let you, Please Draco, It hurts so much, just leave me alone. Ok?" Hermione whispered out, bursting into tears at the end.  
  
"Ok." Draco said hurt so obvious in his eyes it could have been written out.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said before turning around and walking to the door.  
  
"Hermione." Draco yelled.  
  
Hermione turned around.  
  
"It's cold out there. Here, take my gloves, and my winter coat. They'll keep your warm." He said tossing them to her and turning around.  
  
Hermione caught the items and watched him for a second. He was walking down the halls, alone. Much like she had that day, he'd told her. The day she had wandered aimlessly through the school, crying her heart out, until she had found a dark corner to scrunch up into and cry. Now she hesitated to step through the door. All she really wanted to do was run after him, tell him she loved him, and would do anything to get him back, but she didn't.  
  
* I wish I wasn't, in love with you,  
So you couldn't hurt me, it just ain't fair  
The way you treat me, no you don't deserve me  
Wastin' my time, thinkin' bout you  
And you ain't never gonna change  
I wish I wasn't in love with you  
So I wouldn't feel this way  
  
Hermione ran, and ran, through the cold, carrying the bundle tightly. 'Oh great, here I go again, crying like a little baby. You're pathetic Hermione." She couldn't get the picture of Draco walking alone, and hurt, through the halls, much like he had left her, except for the crying part, out of her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to tell you something, and before you overreact, please, think about it, ok?" Draco said looking down at her. Hermione Looked around herself, they were alone, in one of the dark halls, after curfew, 'what was he up too?' Hermione, sighed, no matter, she knew whatever he had planned would be romantic, not unlike all the other things he had done for her. He just had to tell her something important first.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said in the darkness.  
  
"You know, my dad would never accept us. You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, we have to sneak around just to be together. You're...muggle born, and I'm pureblood, I hate your friends, and you hate mine, and they hate each other. Do you get what I'm saying Hermione? Were complete opposites." Draco said scuffing his feet against the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione Tripped over something. The cold snow, pushing at her bare knees. "Please, stop, I don't want to remember this."  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you trying to say Draco?" Hermione had been afraid to say that. She already knew.  
  
"Hermione, I've decided to join my Father. I'm going to be a Death Eater. You're going to be with the Ministry of Magic. I've been brought up all my life to do this, to be this. I don't have the choice to just quit everything for love." Draco said, taking in a breath.  
  
"Oh, ok, so...you've thought this through, and this is all you could come up with? You're not willing to work some thing out for us. Please Draco, we could run away, Please don't leave me." Hermione said her final attempt to stop him from breaking her heart. "I love you."  
  
"Hermione, you don't love me, Please don't say that." Draco said, looking her in the face. "You're making this harder for me."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione fell back now, on the snowy ground, she pulled her knees to her chest and rocked herself.  
  
"Yes I do love you Draco." She whispered to herself. "Yes I do!" she said loud now.  
  
She wiped the tears away with Draco's coat, 'God, I'm so pathetic.' She told herself "GOD, I'm so pathetic!" she said aloud.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but this is how it's got to be now. There can't be anymore 'us' or 'we' from now on. I want to be with somebody else. I don't have time to play around anymore; I need to start considering a potential wife. We can still be friends, ok?"  
  
Hermione wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him SHE would be his wife. She wanted to tell him she loved him more than anything, she'd accept what he was, and who he wanted to follow; to tell him that Hermione Granger, would die for Draco Malfoy.  
  
But she didn't. "Ok." Was all she said. To hurt to think of anything else. No, it wasn't worth trying anymore for, he had made his mind up, he loved someone else, and she loved him; that's the way it would always be, she would always love him.  
  
* Said you'd care about me, but from what I see,  
I ain't feelin' that, so I disagree, Gave you all my love and understanding, And you treated me like your enemy  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione heard her name, breaking her free of her thoughts. "Hey, what are you doin out her all alone?" Ginny said looking down at her. "It's freezing, burr. I am going to kill Fred and George for bewitching the weather! You know the teachers refuse to change it back, until whoever did it admits to it. I've got in mind to go and tell myself! I want the heat back!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Not really, I've got a coat and gloves. It's not so bad. Fred and George will figure out a way to turn it back themselves eventually." She said putting the gloves on her hands, and burying herself in the coat. Instantly familiarity hit her, it smelt just like Draco, and she was happy to find he still wore the cologne she'd bought him for Christmas.  
  
"Ah, I see a certain Slytherin felt generous today? Or perhaps, he still cares for you." Ginny said sitting next to her. "And to think, I thought you two had got in an argument again, by the way he was pouting, kicking things, and being especially irritable to everyone. It was like; the old Draco was coming out of him."  
  
"We didn't get in an argument Ginny, Draco and I don't argue, we just don't...talk, that's all." Hermione said looking at her friend.  
  
"Oh, I understand, it's ok for you not to be over him Hermione, you guys were in love." Ginny said returning Hermione's gaze.  
  
"Correction Ginny, *I* was in love." Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"No, Draco was in love too, wandering down hallways like he was, I think he's still not over you, he even let Harry walk by without saying something." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, everybody has there own opinion, sometimes I miss the old Draco though." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ginny looked at her with an eyebrow raised "Your crazy Hermione, The nice Draco, if you want to call him nice, is MUCH better. He's hardly as rude; he only bothers Harry, Ron, and a couple other Gryffindors, no, I like the Draco you changed him into."  
  
Hermione threw her head back and laughed, "The Draco *I* changed him into?"  
  
Ginny turned around for a second and rolled her eyes "Great, just what I'm in the mood for, a group of no it all Slytherin girls. Looks like the little ones crying. Wait, isn't that...?"  
  
Hermione turned around and instantly realized who she was "Ginny, that's Pansy!"  
  
The girls walked by them sympathetically patting their pupil's back.  
  
Ginny just shrugged, "Well to bad for her then. Draco must have dumped her again; he's going through girl's crazy now. Which isn't to hard, as most of the girl's in the school have a crush on him."  
  
"BITCH! YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Hermione heard from the girl's mouth in front of her.  
  
Pansy stood in front of her tears falling freely down her face. Hermione didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. After a couple more seconds Pansy not having anything else to say turned around sharply and joined her fellow Slytherins.  
  
"What was that about?" Ginny said standing up.  
  
"I have no idea." Hermione said joining her in her stand. "No idea, really."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco breaking up with Pansy was the talk of the school for at least a week. It was two days before her 7th year at Hogwarts came to an end. Hermione put her last bit of clothes in her suitcase and closed it shut.  
  
Poor her, she still thought of Draco. 5 weeks now, since.that day. Draco and her hadn't spoken to each other since there last confrontation. Well, Hermione hadn't talked to Draco since then. Draco had waved or said hi to her every time he'd seen her in the halls; obviously not discouraged by no response. He hadn't asked for his clothing back either. She decided she was over Draco. She would be fine without him, and she didn't fancy him, she just liked the thought of him.  
  
Hermione sat in her big plush chair in front of the fireplace. Looking around her room, this would be one of her last nights in this room. After this she wouldn't be the "head girl," she would be an independent woman, and another would take her place.  
  
"Knock, Knock" a knock on the door startled Hermione, it was after hours. She put on her robe and walked to the door.  
  
"Yes?" she said waiting for an answer before she opened the door, experience had aught her, you never know what's wandering around Hogwarts, especially at night.  
  
"It's Draco."  
  
*And I can never, talk again, I'm wonderin' should I let you in, to open up the door and see The flowers for me, so beautiful in your hand. You start begging me to take you back, I've Always been a sucker for romance, and before you know it, I can see your all over me, oh no Here I go again.  
  
Hermione slowly opened the door, not believing what she was seeing. There Draco stood at her door, fresh out of a shower, with a black undershirt on and green and black plaid boxers. In his hand, there was a single rose a box, and a wrapped square.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." Draco said before stepping in and shutting the door behind him. Hermione stepped out of his way as he sat the gifts down on a table and stood looking at her. She was frozen in her spot, cursing herself for letting him have this type of control over her. Damn, Draco looked good in black.  
  
Draco stepped in front of her and gently raised one of his fingers to her face and let it trail down to her chin. There he cupped her face and kissed her. Hermione sighed in his mouth; she didn't know how much she'd missed his kiss until now, when he was kissing her. Draco put his hand at the small of her back and pulled her closer to him, Hermione replied by burying her hands in his wet hair.  
  
Draco pulled away not a minute later.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione said looking him in the eye.  
  
"We can't be together Hermione." He said looking at her sadly. Hermione cocked an eyebrow and was about to tell him to piss off, he had come to her, she hadn't come to him. But he put a finger to her mouth and continued.  
  
"But I want you to know, I broke up with Pansy the same day you told me to leave you alone. Hermione, I did that because I realized, I couldn't be with you, but I didn't want to be with anybody else either. I love you; and I don't want you to be with anybody else either." Draco confessed.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say. "Well, Draco, if you love me, then why can't we just run way and get married without your father knowing? At least we'd be together."  
  
"If that's what you really want Hermione. I'll do whatever you decide." Draco said putting his arms on her shoulders.  
  
* I wish that you were home Holding me tight in your arms And I wish that I could go back To the day we me, and skip my regret  
  
Hermione thought about it, even now she could see doubt in his eyes. Draco grew up his whole life to be her enemy. Hermione had been raised the same. Draco wanted to fight not run; he enjoyed the excitement of doing something wrong and not knowing if he was going to be caught. Draco loved breaking rules; he'd love being a death eater. No way, would she destroy that excitement, by making him a coward. Draco was meant for the dark arts, eventually he would stray towards Voldemort, and eventually, he would take his place. Then where would she be? She wouldn't be able to stop him. What would she do when the letter came saying Draco'd been sent to Azkaban for life in prison...or worse...he'd received 'the kiss" for punishment? What if they had a son by then? Or what if one day she would receive the letter saying he was dead? Worse, if Luscious or Voldemort ever found out of Draco's betrayal, they'd be found, tortured, and killed. No, Draco was right, there was no life for them.  
  
"No, I understand." Hermione said sadly. Tears started to fall as she thought of a life without Draco.  
  
"It's ok Hermione, it'll only be for a little while, I'll find a way around it, we'll be married someday." Draco said with one last kiss. "I promise. Ok?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh "ok." She said looking at him, saying the word that had ended many of there arguments. Ok.such a simple word.but it said so much.  
  
Draco kissed her forehead "Goodbye." He said before opening her bedroom door and walking out, closing it behind him.  
  
"goodbye." She said behind him. Hermione's heart hurt. Again, he'd done it again. He'd left her. Draco always seemed to come and go, and this time Hermione felt like it'd be the last time she'd see him for a while.  
  
* I wish I wasn't in love with you, so you couldn't hurt me. It just ain't fair, the way you treat me, no you don't deserve me, Wastin' my time, thinkin' bout you, you ain't never gonna change, I wish I wasn't in love with you, so I wouldn't feel this way.  
  
Hermione grabbed the box and wrapped square, now obviously a book, giving the rose a quick smell and sitting it back on the table, and sat by the fireplace again. She opened the box first and gasped.  
  
A diamond ring with a chain through it sat sparkling in the box. 'An engagement ring.' The biggest diamond Hermione had ever seen. She put it around her neck and then lifted the book. Tearing the paper off of it. The cover had a picture of Draco and herself on it, and the title said  
  
'A Hermione and Draco story'  
  
Hermione opened the book and pulled out a letter neatly tucked inside.  
  
~*~ Dear Hermione,  
  
The ring on the chain in the box is a promise. We will be married. Always wear it, so you will never forget the love I have for you.  
  
I remembered this book as one of your favorites. So why did I find it left in the library. A page has been added, and the book is yet to be completely written. Never throw away a story that might end well. I have taken the liberty to mark the page I believe you left off on. You must be feeling alone right now, but know, you are never alone, Because I am always with you.  
  
Draco  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione smiled and snuggled down into her chair, re-opening the book to the page marked for her.  
  
"Now where was I?" she asked herself, scanning the page. "Oh yes, right here."  
  
"...and he stood there at her door with a single rose, so red with love, and the look on his face, you could tell he loved her..."  
  
a/n: ok...r&r, sorry so long, I admit it is a bit of a read. 


End file.
